Information transferred across short-range wireless communications networks are often susceptible to interception by eavesdropping devices. When transmissions are intercepted, the privacy concerns of individuals may be compromised. Moreover, the interception of transmissions can dilute the value of various forms of content, such as multimedia entertainment, music, and software. Accordingly, there is a need to prevent the interception of wireless transmissions by unintended recipients.
Various techniques for protecting content currently exist. Such techniques involve encrypting content with a mechanism such as an encryption key. Once received, the intended recipient (which also possesses the encryption key or a corresponding decryption key) may decrypt the transmitted content. However, according to these techniques, the employed encryption key is fixed in nature. Thus, if an eavesdropper acquires the employed key, it is possible to decrypt the transmitted data using the key.
Various forms of short-range networks exist. Since gaining approval by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) in 2002, ultra wideband (UWB) techniques have become an attractive solution for short-range wireless communications because they allow for devices to exchange information at relatively high data rates.
Although UWB systems for short-range networks are relatively new, their transmission techniques have been known for decades. In fact, the first radio transmission was made by a UWB technique when Heinrich Hertz discovered radio waves in 1887. This discovery was made with a spark gap transmitter, which can be viewed as an early UWB radio. Later on, such transmitters were banned because they emitted wide spectrum transmissions.
Current FCC regulations permit UWB transmissions for communications purposes in the frequency band between 3.1 and 10.6 GHz. However, for such transmissions, the spectral density has to be under −41.3 dBm/MHz and the utilized bandwidth has to be higher than 500 MHz.
There are many UWB transmission techniques that can fulfill these requirements. A common and practical UWB technique is called impulse radio (IR). In IR, data is transmitted by employing short baseband pulses that are separated in time by gaps. Thus, IR does not use a carrier signal. These gaps make IR much more immune to multipath propagation problems than conventional continuous wave radios. RF gating is a particular type of IR in which the impulse is a gated RF pulse. This gated pulse is a sine wave masked in the time domain with a certain pulse shape.
IR transmission facilitates a relatively simple transmitter design, which basically requires a pulse generator and an antenna. This design does not necessarily require a power amplifier, because transmission power requirements are low. In addition, this design does not generally require modulation components such as voltage controlled oscillators (VCOs) and mixers, because the impulses are baseband signals.
In general, IR receiver designs are more complex than their corresponding transmitter designs. However, basically, these designs are much simpler than conventional receiver designs because they typically do not employ intermediate frequency (IF) signals or filters. However, to fulfill spectral requirements, IR impulses have to be very short in duration (e.g., a couple of nanoseconds). This requirement places stringent timing demands on receiver timing accuracy. The fulfillment of these demands can also provide IR receivers with accurate time resolution and positioning capabilities.
Other short-range networks exist but do not provide the high data rates offered by UWB. One such network is Bluetooth. Bluetooth defines a short-range radio network, originally intended as a cable replacement. It can be used to create ad hoc networks of up to eight devices, where one device is referred to as a master device. The other devices are referred to as slave devices. The slave devices can communicate with the master device and with each other via the master device. The Bluetooth Special Interest Group, Specification Of The Bluetooth System, Volumes 1 and 2, Core and Profiles: Version 1.1, Feb. 22, 2001, describes the principles of Bluetooth device operation and communication protocols. This document is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The devices operate in the 2.4 GHz radio band reserved for general use by Industrial, Scientific, and Medical (ISM) applications. Bluetooth devices are designed to find other Bluetooth devices within their communications range and to discover what services they offer.
Other short-range network standards include IEEE 802.11x, IEEE 802.15, IrDa, and HIPERLAN.